


Soaked

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Claire is only mentioned, Fluff, after ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Foggy forgive him?<br/>Even though he loves Matt with all his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Foggy hadn’t said a word to Matt in days. Not since he had left Matt’s apartment. And it was slowly tearing Matt apart. It felt like his mind was falling away, piece by piece, into the void of his soul. How could someone be so important that without them, he felt like nothing? How could he let someone be so important? Especially after everything Stick ever told him about connections and soft things and affection. How could Matt slip up? How could he not notice until it was far too late to do anything about it, until he was well and truly in love with Foggy? How could the emptiness hurt so much? He thought he had been careful since his father had died and his mother had not arrived to pick up the pieces. And Karen. Sweet, dear Karen, was caught in the middle. He wanted to say something to her, an explanation that didn’t include his night time activities. But he couldn’t. Every time he went to say something, the only thing in his mind was to tell her the truth. So everyday he said nothing. And every day it grew more and more difficult to get up and go to work.  
Until one day, he didn’t even try.

Foggy was sitting in his office when the call came through, the caller id told him it was Matt. Foggy had not spoken to Matt in days, he did not want to speak to Matt, and so he let it go to voicemail.  
Matt didn’t come to work that day.  
On the way home, Fogg decided to listen to the message, expecting it to be a simple ‘I’m not coming in.’ instead, he heard Matt weeping. He listened to Matt struggle to pull himself together enough to talk. He was gasping and sobbing and as soon as he was almost composed enough to talk, another wake of sobs broke over him.  
“I….I understand.” Matt eventually croaked into Foggy’s ear. “And I’m sorry. But I got so angry, at these people who couldn’t be stopped that I had to…” He gasped again. “I couldn’t just stand by anymore. It hurt, it hurt so much…” he broke off into more sobs so Foggy almost missed him add. “It still hurts.” The sobs seemed to come harder now, he could hear Matt gasping and choking. “I’m glad you’re… I’m glad you hate me. Because now, I can’t hurt you anymore…. You’re such a wonderful person, Foggy. And I hurt you and I’m so so sorry and I…. I could never deserve a friend like you, ever. Even knowing you for a moment was more than I ever deserved….” Matt fell back into another sobbing fit and all Foggy could make out were the words ‘useless’, ‘broken’ and ‘better off without me’. He was starting to feel cold. Rain had begun falling in large wet drops, like Matt was weeping above him, drowning him in his tears. In the recording, Matt gasped three times in a row. “I just wanted… I just wanted to tell you that I… I…” he gasped again. “I love you, Foggy Nelson.” Matt was now bawling into the phone, sobs uncontrolled and loud. “I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.” There were only a few more second before Matt ended the call but Foggy sat in the back seat of the taxi, with his phone to his ear until a clap of thunder snapped him out of his trance.  
“Change of plans, driver, I need you to take me somewhere else.”

Matt’s apartment was cold and empty. And a mess. Clothes left where they fell, dishes left in the sink. The whole place smelt of cold take-out, stale bear and sadness. Foggy huffed and checked the box, it was empty, Matt’s suit was gone. At first Foggy was going to leave but then he decide that he would wait, he would confront Matt because, dammit, they had a law firm to run and yes, Matt was entitled to a few sick days and yes, he had only been gone for one day, but their practice was new and Matt was a partner and they couldn’t have one of the partners running around at night like some Batman wannabe. And Foggy was so frustrated and angry and he had never felt this level of angry frustrated sadness before. He couldn’t relax, he was full of anxiety-induced energy; whenever he heard a siren, he panicked, thinking Matt was the reason for the sirens, even if he was obviously in the other room. Even if Foggy could hear him talking to Claire. Even when Foggy could see him talking to Claire. Foggy couldn’t live like this. But he knew he cared too much about Matt to just cut him out of his life. Not that Matt would ever know.  
No way.  
He still thought of himself as completely heterosexual, not out of any homophobic reason, just that Matt was the only man Foggy had ever fancied. And he wasn’t even sure if he was in love with Matt. So he was never going to say anything to Matt. Ever.

He dropped down on the couch, ready to wait for his supposed friend to return from taking the law into his own hands.  
It was then that he noticed that the TV was on, volume low. And there was Matt, on the news again. A photo of Matt, in full costume, obviously taken from a security camera, sat in the top corner of the screen while the reporter, a young blonde woman, spoke. Foggy turned up the TV to hear about what mess Matt had gotten himself into now.  
‘…where, just a few minutes ago, the masked vigilante vanished from the scene. This latest so called ‘attack’ where he rescued several people being held hostage by a criminal group that still remains unknown. These people were held for the sole purpose of blackmailing their family members which our sources say may even include policemen, senators and even firemen. Actions like these are causing people to question whether this masked man is truly the one responsible for those heinous attacks on the city last month. Reports are saying that the vigilante appeared to be injured, possibly even bleeding, as he fled the scene. Police are in pursuit.’  
Foggy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Despite all the things that he now knew Matt could do, he still thought of him as his adorable, blind, helpless friend. And the thought of that friend bleeding out in an alley made Foggy’s blood freeze, not matter what had happened between them these past days.

He was about to leave to go searching for Matt when he heard a noise from upstairs. A crash of broken glass and the sound of several things hitting the ground.  
“Matt?” Foggy slowly made his way slowly up the stairs. “Is that you?”  
He pushed open the door and walked into Matt’s dark room and almost tripped over Matt.  
He was lying on his back, grasping for air. “Matt? Matt!” Foggy knelt down next to Matt’s prone form, ignoring the rain that was falling through the smashed window, soaking the whole room. Foggy was almost going to call Matt’s hot nurse ‘friend’ when Matt groaned and pulled off his mask, blinking his useless eyes at the shape above him.  
“Oh, Matt, I thought you were dead.” Foggy sighed, dropping his head onto Matt’s chest.  
“Foggy?”  
“Yeah, Matt. It’s me.” 

Once Foggy had been reassured that Matt was only bruised and not seriously hurt, he began rushing around like a mother hen. Stripping the soaked clothes off Matt’s form and shoving him into a warm shower to wash away the drying blood and mud. Then Matt found himself dried and dressed in a warm sweater and sweatpants and wrapped in a thick woollen blanket. All the while Foggy was telling him that he was still angry with him and he still hated him, even though Matt could tell Foggy was lying. He decided to let Foggy pretend he was angry and stretched out on the couch while Foggy talked about getting the window in his bedroom replaced and how Matt couldn’t even think about sleeping in his bed until it was fixed and how maybe Matt should just move in with Foggy for a few days until it was fixed. Not that Foggy was forgiving him for literally everything ever. But by the time Matt drifted off to sleep the ‘I’m so angry at you’ tone in Foggy’s voice was all an act. Matt slipped off to the sound on Foggy reorganising his fridge because ‘how can you even find anything? You can’t see. And ew this is really mouldy.’ He won’t say anything, won’t point out that Fogy’s lying to himself. Not when Foggy could get hurt. He hadn’t wanted Foggy to know because he had known Foggy would worry. More than he already did. Perhaps there was a way to take it all back. Because it was better with Foggy not knowing. It was safer. For everyone.

He woke to a sharp pain in his chest.  
A blunt ache against his ribs  
Like a punch to the sternum  
He gasped and lashed out, his flailing arm hitting something near him

“MATT!” he heard his name echo around in his mind.  
His mind which was full of cobwebs and fog.  
He gasped again, drawing in air like a starving man eats.  
Hands came back to touch his face.  
They were warm against his cold cheeks and wet hair. “Matt, shhh.” The voice crooned from all around him as his world refused to stabilise. Was he lying down? He wasn’t sure. His soaked fringe was brushed away. “Shh, Matt, it’s OK.” It was Foggy. The voice was Foggy. Matt couldn’t understand.  
“Wha-? What?” he gasped, still drinking in air like a dying man. Foggy’s voice sounded wet, like he had been crying.  
“You-You stopped breathing.” Foggy began sobbing into Matt’s abused chest. “You stopped breathing and I didn’t know what to do and I-” Foggy began choking on his words like Matt had done hours ago when on the phone. “I don’t hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be longer but that didn't end up happening  
> Written for a friend  
> Just some angsty stuff I thought up re-watching Daredevil for the 100th time


End file.
